The Grass is Always Bloodier
by knownasanon
Summary: Everyone sees the sexual tension between Stefan and Caroline, but what happens when Caroline starts to see it too...


I woke up shocked to see the sun still burning. I was sure I had slept most of the day away. That was the perks of being "sick" and a vampire, I get to sleep all day and not worry about looking suspicious.  
When I looked at my phone, I saw that I had three missed calls and five texts, all from Stefan, I guess he really cares. Since I've turned, my feelings for him have come back slowly and in pieces.

I remember first seeing him, I was immediately taken away, but he didn't want me, he wanted Elena. That girl always gets any guy she wants, first it was Matt and now it's Stefan, I'm sick of it. Now I have her sloppy seconds? No Caroline Forbes is no whore, she doesn't get anyone's sloppy seconds.

It's time to change this, I had to lose Matt because I'm a vampire but Stefan's a vampire and Elena is human, how come they get to stay together? No, this has to be changed, it has to be fixed, like I said, I'm a vampire, Stefan will be way better off with me than with that girl. The only reason he even fell for her was because she looks like Katherine, the real love of his life, and that bitch is scary. She'll kill Elena whenever she gets the chance to, I'm still Elena's friend, well kinda, and I don't want her to die. She can't defend herself against Katherine, she has no strength, she has no power, she's just a weak little mortal. I have to break her and Stefan up, I have to become his new girlfriend, it's really not for me, it's for her.

But how? Stefan was gaga over Elena and he would never let me hurt her, He would never let Katherine hurt her, unless I convince him to work WITH me to save Elena. He might buy that, I mean it's not like he can read my mind, Damon told me that those books are completely wrong. Stephenie Meyer should not write such bad things, if one thing Damon told me about vampires burning in the sunlight and not sparkling, then maybe the thing about reading minds is wrong too. Oh well, time to give it a shot.

When I looked down I realized that I had already dialed Stefan's number and it was ringing.

"Caroline? Where were you today? It's not good to draw suspicion. People are starting to worry about you and so am I, what were you doing? You can't go out during the day, It draws attention, what were you thinking?"

"STEFAN! I'm fine, I told my mom I had the flu and she called the school I'm home I actually just woke up. I have a plan, I know what to do about Katherine."

"Tell Me more..."

After a long conversation with Stefan I finally got him to work with me.

Now to work Katherine, but I can't go find her, she has to come to me. So I have to do something to get her mad at me, mad to a point where she feels like she needs to come here and threaten me, but what? I guess I can have Elena and Stefan do something, and make sure Katherine knows about it, I mean I guess that wouldn't be too hard, she does stalk Stefan.

Well I could always do something with Stefan _myself_, then she would be really pissed.** OR**... I could get Stefan to drink human blood with me, that would work, and have Elena show up and catch him in the act. That could work.

Later that night I called Stefan and told him to come over, and we went hunting. We were on our way back to his house and we were talking, Stefan kept talking about how much he cares about me and I just kept thinking about how this guy really cares and he could be the one for me. When we opened the door, Elena was sitting there, but for some reason she looked like Katherine, but I knew she wasn't, but I couldn't tell Stefan that now could I. I just let him talk, and let it go along with the plan.

"Katherine, listen, leave Elena alone, you're getting what you want, Caroline convinced me, I'm going to break up with Elena. She's a human, and it would be unfair for me to be with her, I don't want to turn her, and now that I think about it, when she gets old and gray, I'll still be young and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

As soon as I saw Elena's eyes watering up, I knew it worked, part of me felt bad but if I learned anything from Damon, those feelings of guilt and remorse would go away, and the next part would be even better.

"I've actually started falling for Caroline, I've been spending so much time with her since she has turned, I've realized we can be together forever, and there's no burden of protecting her, she can protect herself, and she's actually like almost perfect for me."

Okay now I started feeling a little worse, I didn't want to hurt Elena completely, I mean part of this was for her own good. It's too late now, this plan worked.

"Stefan, how could you do this to me? And Caroline, you're supposed to be my bestfriend, how could you do this to me?"

As soon as Elena ran out in tears, I knew it worked, but shouldn't I feel better about this?


End file.
